A World at War
A World at War is the sequel to ''Out of the Blue and Into the Black'', set three years after Kronaxx's takeover (3 AKT) in and telling of the Primordius Magna Civil War. Story Prologue: Helios' Message Malleus and Optimidus stood on a balcony of the Order of Kentis Nui complex, watching as the soldiers practiced their combat tactics down bellow them. It had been three three years since the Battle of Arcajax, and the victory against the Confederate Empire of Shadows that had won them new allies. Nagania Nui, Odinax, and Gaghi Nui had joined Arcajax to form the Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion. Malleus turned to Optimidus and voiced his thoughts aloud. "Kronaxx is sure to declare war any day now, what with our rebellion growing in size." "Yes," replied Optimidus. "We must be prepared for an assault to come at any time. What is more, if we lose a major battle, we will also lose any hope of support for a rebellion." Optimidus paused long enough to look back at the training soldiers bellow him before turning back to Malleus and saying, "Would you mind fetching a drink or two? It's a hot day, and I'm thirsty." "Sure thing." Malleus had just set off down a hallway when he heard a voice call his name. "Malleus!" A loud whisper came from somewhere to the left. "Who is it?" Malleus asked, a large hammer materializing in his hands. "It is I, Helios," said the voice, and Malleus could now see the entity of light. Although he had obviously attempted to dim his light, he still emitted a faint glow. "I have come to deliver a message. Time's up. It has been a hundred years. You owe Murtaavak, Malleus." Chapter 1: Negotiations with Warriors Ramus stood on the edge of a large steamboat and gazed at the island, not a hundred yards away. He was headed to Craydaxia with Lumina and an Order of Kentis Nui member known as Sting. They had been sent to attempt to negotiate an alliance with the islanders. Craydaxia was an island in the Southern Island Chain, once the center of the Craydaxian Empire. The Craydaxians were an aquatic species renowned for their skill at metalwork. Over time, their numbers had dwindled, and now, only five were left alive. Ramus was thinking of this when he asked Sting, "If there are only five Craydaxians left, then who inhabits this island?" "My species, the Barraki," answered Sting, "are now the primary inhabitants of Craydaxia." He was missing his left forearm and, in place of it, had a missile launcher. As he was an assassin, and usually an undercover RHA member, Ramus thought Sting an odd choice for negotiations. But if the island was inhabited by his species, then perhaps Sting was the right person for the job. They landed in a port, and several Barraki tied up their boat. Sting led the two Toa through the city and into a large citadel at the center. Ramus was amazed with the skill of the architecture. Giant marble columns rose over thirty feet high to support an elaborately decorated roof, carved with relief images of different battles. Into the citadel they went, and up several flights of marble stairs they climbed, until they reached a large and elaborate throne room. Standing there, waiting for them was Ankylos. He was an alpha male Craydaxian, and the ruler of Craydaxia. In one of his large, clawed hands, he held a tall staff, topped with a shriveled Matoran head. Sting bowed, and Ramus and Lumina followed. "Oh, great and mighty chief of the Craydaxians," Sting said formally, "we have come to deliver a message." "Let us hear it," replied the Craydaxian chief. Chapter 2. The Prophecy Helios disappeared, leaving Malleus to ponder the meaning of his message. Malleus thought to himself, I'll deal with this later. Right now, we have more pressing matters. Malleus returned to he had left Optimidus, bringing with him the drinks the Order of Kentis Nui leader had requested. As they had their drinks, Malleus asked, "Are the troops prepared for the assault on Mala? If we take the island, we will have taken Confederate army's largest supplement of weapons''." "The troops are nearly ready," replied Optimidus. Something appeared to be agitating him, but he continued, "We will be ready to attack at noon." "Is something wrong," asked Malleus, looking in worry at the behavior of his friend. Optimidus was now shaking uncontrollably. "I sense a prophecy," Optimidus finally managed to say. "Well, don't just stand their, get me a crystal orb!" Malleus consented, returning with a crystal orb. He had seen this happen before. Optimidus had the ability to make prophecies, although he could not control them. Optimidus took the crystal sphere and held it to the light. "''When all hope is lost, And the world at an end When the one who gave life, '' ''Takes it away again. One will rise, '' ''From a relative place And restore balance To both time and space. A hero shall rise, As another one falls. And when the time comes, They will save us all. Or else, they too, Shall perish in the brawl." As Optimidus finished, a green light burst from his fingertip, and filled the crystal orb with a glowing green fog. Malleus looked at him blankly. "What does that mean?" asked the Titan Lord. "Whom will rise, and whom will destroy Primordius Magna? Does it mean Kronaxx?" "Kronaxx isn't trying to destroy the planet, unless the prophecy refers to metaphorically destroying the world. Only time will tell us. Now, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Chapter 3. Sting's Message Ankylos listened with rapt attention as Sting explained the position of the Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion, how Kronaxx was a corrupt leader, and how Primordius Magna would fall into civil war if Kronaxx was not overthrown. "And lastly, I have message to deliver from Malleus and Optimidus, the leaders of this rebellion," Sting was saying, "Ankylos, you may be the last leader of an all but extinct race, but you and your species are still strong, still noble warriors. If this is to be the last stand of the craydaxians, then you should fight proudly for the good of their planet. You and your people, craydaxians and barraki alike, would make powerful allies for Fellowship and together, we could throw Kronaxx from his thrown and live in harmony once again. So, will you please consider our proposal for an alliance? The entire fate of Primordius Magna rests in your hands." Ankylos considered for a minute, fingering his staff, topped with the matoran head. Lumina felt a chill run down his spine as he gazed at the shriveled matoran head, leering down at him. Finally, the craydaxian chief spoke. "You speak inspiring words of courage, of honor. But for the sake of my people, Craydaxia must remain neutral. That is my final word. This is not our war. "It is everybody's war," interjected Lumina. "This war will effect all the inhabitance of Primordius Magna, including your selves. You don't want to go down, remembered as cowards, do you?" He had gone too far. Sting cursed, and Ramus hissed, "Shut up! Oh, now you've done it!" Ankylos rose slowly from his thrown and pointed his staff towards the two toa and the barraki, a look a true fury upon his face. "How dare you!" he roared in a voice colder than a blizzard in the dead of night. "I have never been so insulted in my life! Cowards are we? Their will be no alliance!" He waved his clawed hand and four barraki guards ran forward, spears in their hands. "Now you've done it," fumed Sting with heavy sarcasm as they ran out of the citadel, followed closely by the guards, "thank you, Lumina." But as they ran out of the citadel, Ramus saw something that made him wish he was back will the furious craydaxian chief. Chapter 4. The Battle of Mala Malleus disembarked from the ship he had been sailing on, and marched an army, 2,000 strong, towards the city of Mala. The Fellowship of Kentis Nui army was preparing to besiege the city, and hopefully, destroy the weapon factory located on the outskirts of Mala. "Hurry," Malleus called to his troops, "if we are to take the city, we must do it now." By and by, they came upon the large, grey city, comprised mostly of large factories and skyscrapers. The third largest city on the planet, after Metru's Major and Minor. "Hold your lines," instructed Malleus, as they came upon the city, "don't charge until I give the command." As they approached the city of Mala, several soldiers from the confederate army opened fire on the. "Back into line!" shouted Malleus, "Return fire!" The fellowship army and the Confederate Empire's army exchanged shots for a while, lines opening in both armies, only to be closed by more soldiers. "Charge!" screamed Malleus, swinging his war hammer over his head, and leading the fellowship army forward. Swords met swords, spears flew through the air, guns fired from numerous locations, and still, both sides fought. Malleus cleared a wide space around him with his hammer. He swung it to the left and to the right, catching several soldiers here, and spitting a makuta's armor there. He was enjoying himself hugely. Malleus always loved a good battle, and he took pride is his skill with the war hammer. This is the life for me, thought Malleus, as he brought his hammer down, with an almighty crash, on the hard ground. A a sonic shockwave blasted out from all around the point where the hammer landed, sending soldiers tumbling backwards, and opening a deep fissure in the ground. However, more soldiers were flooding in to replace the one who had fallen. There were too many. "To the weapon factory!" yelled Malleus to his fighting soldiers. "We must destroy the factory at all costs!" But as Malleus gazed out over the fathoms of soldiers, he realized capturing Mala may be more difficult than he had first anticipated. Chapter 5. An Unexpected Attack Ramus looked up in horror at the sky, as two large makuta swooped towards himself, Lumina, and Sting. It was Takanian, the makuta whom Ramus had fought in the Battle of Arcajax. Following closely behind him, came Umbrakk , a makuta scientist, whom carried a spear tipped with poison. "Run," yelled Sting to the two toa, firing his rocket launcher that was implanted in the place of his right arm. However, the rocket missed the two makuta, and they swooped in for an attack. "Take that!" yelled Lumina, as he enveloped the makuta in a a bright beacon of light. "Urrrggghhh!" screeched Umbrakk, momentarily blinded. However, Takanian was not inhibited by the light, and he swooped down in front of Sting, slashing at the barraki with his claws. Sting and Takanian rolled out of sight, still clawing at one another, each attempting to rip out throat of the other. Ramus looked to his right, and saw Lumina trying to fend off Umbrakk. The makuta was stabbing every which way with his poison tipped spear. "Nooo!" screamed Ramus, as he leaped at the makuta. The three prongs of Ramus' lava lance connected with the makuta's jaw and Umbrakk fell, howling in agony. Then Ramus heard a screech from behind him. "Die!" It was Takanian. He and Sting had come back into sight, still clawing at each other's faces. Takanian picked up the poison tipped spear, which had fallen out of Umbrakk's hands when Ramus had stabbed him, and drove it through Sting's chest. The barraki gave one last groan of pain, and was still. "No!" yelled Ramus, looking down at the now deceased form of Sting. "I will kill you for that!" "And I will help you!" Lumina put in. As one, the two toa leaped at Umbrakk and Takanian. However, Takanian had been waiting for them to do just that. With one mighty swipe of Umbrakk's spear, Takanian slashed Lumina and Ramus. The blade may have hardly cut them, but it was tipped with poison. "Now," said Umbrakk triumphantly, "you will do come quietly with us. That is, if you want the antidote to that poison." Chapter 6. The Battle of Mala (continued) Malleus could see the weapons factory, no more than 100 yards, and yet, unreachable. Fathoms of soldiers stretched out in front of him. New soldiers were flooding in as fast as Malleus' soldiers gunned them down. The gunners were running out of ammo, and soldiers falling at a high rate. "Concentrate all fire on that weapons factory," shouted Malleus over the racket of clashing swords and firing guns, "we must bring it down!" The soldiers raised their guns and fired, but to no avail. Suddenly, Malleus felt a stabbing pain in his left side, He wheeled around to face his assailant. It was a skakdi warlord, with red and white armor, by the name of Blödvok. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Die, Malleus!" The skakdi thrust his blade toward Malleus once more. Malleus activated his Mask of Nightmares, and the figure of Irnakk, the legendary skakdi, materialized in front of Blödvok and his legion of soldiers. They screamed in terror and raced as fast as they could away from Irnakk. Malleus grinned to himself, but winced at the stabbing pain where Blödvok had cut him. "Come on, Malleus, we have a factory to destroy." Optimidus appeared at Malleus' side, loaded his shotgun, and fired into the crowd of soldiers. "In case you can't tell," Malleus said, gritting his teeth, "I just got stabbed in the side." Optimidus fired again, and then, moved in for a closer look at the wound. "Ugh, that does not look good, Malleus. I wan't you to report to sick bay immediately" "But I-" "That's and order! I'll continue the battle." Two medics came forward, and helped Malleus out of the battlefield and away from the city of Mala. Optimidus took up command of the battalion Malleus had, until recently, commanded. Time and again, he and his soldiers loaded and fired, and time and again, more soldiers replaced the fallen ones. Optimidus could see they were fighting a lost cause, but they had to continue. "Yaaagggghhhh!" Blödvok and a group of skakdi had broken free from the fray, and charged at Optimidus's soldiers. So fierce and wild did they look, with their tongues hanging out, their bloodstained teeth, and their glistening mad eyes, the the Fellowship of Kentis Nui army turned tail, and fled away from the city of Mala. Their was no need for Optimidus' yell of, "Retreat!" With their ammo running low, and their numbers greatly diminished, the had no choice. The battle had been lost. Chapter 7. In the Lair of Shadow Ramus and Lumina were sitting in a cell in Kronaxx's base in Metru Major. Ramus felt his head spinning as the poison in his body crept ever deeper into his blood vessels. "Okay," said Umbrakk in a commanding voice, shoving, his poison tipped spear under Ramus' throat, "if you want that antidote, you are going to divulge the information I need. Where are the Order of Kentis Nui Planning to attack next? Tell me now!" "You...you'll just have to kill me," Ramus finally managed to say. Sweat was now oozed profuicly from under his armor, and Ramus felt as if his whole body was afire, and being a toa of fire, it usually wasn't a problem. "So be it. You shall die!" Umbrakk turned towards Lumina, "Perhaps you will be more reasonable. "Where does the order plan to attack next? What route will they be taking?" "You're their next target, you worm-ridden makuta!" spat Lumina at Umbrakk. Summoning up what little strength he had, he blasted the makuta with a beacon of light, blinding him. "Enough!" roared a voice. A bolt of shadow sailed through the bars of Lumina's cell and struck the toa of light heavily in the chest. Lumina fell backwards and hit the floor. It was Kronaxx himself, in new adaptive armor. "Now, toa, you will tell us what we wan't to know. Kronaxx leaned forward until he and Lumina were almost mask to mask, and locked eyes with the toa. Now! ''Kronaxx's voice spoke, no, bit like a razor toothed whale, into Lumina's mind, Tell Us Now! Lumina could feel the great, agonizing power that radiated from Kronaxx's telekinetic abilities. His head was literally boiling up with the pure agony of it. "You...will get nothing...from...me!" Lumina began to shake uncontrollably, and as Kronaxx's full wrath entered his mind, it became too much for the Toa of light. Ramus watched in horror a his friend's body burst into a thousand golden embers, and then was gone. Lumina was dead. He had combusted under the pure stress brought onto his mind by Kronaxx's telekinetic powers. "Umbrakk you deal with this toa; I have more important things to do than to peer into their insolent little minds." Kronaxx said, disappearing in a cloud of shadow. "What's wrong, toa," Umbrakk asked nastily, "not feeling so well?" Ramus had all but fainted from the toxin coursing through his veins. All of a sudden, there was a great crash, and through the ceiling, dropped Malleus. Ramus had never been so relieved to see anybody in his whole life. "What the?" exclaimed Umbrakk in outraged surprise. Malleus swung his war over his head, a livid expression on his face, and brought it down, with a sickening crash, on the makuta's body. Antidermis leaked out from the crumpled body of Umbrakk, which Malleus promptly deluged with a fountain of protoderims. "Help..me," gasped Ramus from his cell, so far gone that he could no longer feel his own body. Malleus turned the jet of protoderims on the toa of fire, and Ramus felt a great relief surge through his body. "Come on," Malleus said, helping Ramus to his feet, "we no time to loose. We must get to Odinax immediately!" Chapter 8. The Spy Magnon pulled back on the reins of his ussal crab, and turned in his saddle to gaze down at the procession of soldiers marching below him. Magnon was a matoran of Magnetism who was a member of the Metru Minor Army. This, therefore meant, he was also a part of the Confederate Empire's Army. Out here on the plains of Odinax, Magnon was fighting an internal struggle: Magnon held a lot of pride, fighting for his home city, but he did not agree with all of the Confederate Empire's Decisions. Kronaxx seemed just plain evil to Magnon. On top of that, Magnon's best friend Shanohn, a Ta-Matoran, had been recruited by the Fellowship of Kentis Nui Army. Magnon would be fighting his own best friend in the upcoming battle. "I took an oath when I joined the Metru Major Army," Magnon said to himself. "I must do my duty. But my best friend is on the other side. I can't fight him. But I took an oath...." Magnon tried to let go of his feelings and concentrate on the task set to him. Toa Onuju, the commander of his brigade, has sent him from the camp, in order to find the fellowship army, or 'The Greens' and, report their position. Magnon took another look another look down at the valley bellow him. An entire legion of Greens were marching across the valley. At the rate they were going, Magnon calculated that they would reach Odinax at high noon the next day. He had to get back to his camp an inform Onuju that there were far more soldiers than he had initially anticipated. But as Magnon was about to spur his ussal crab down the opposite hill, so as not to be seen, Magnon saw something that made him stop. Marching along in procession with the army, was none other than Shanohn. Magnon stooped, torn between the desire to shout down to his friend, and to ride back to his camp. He needed to make a decision fast, for The Greens were about to round the corner, and he, Magnon, would be in plain sight of the army. Magnon gathered his wits about him, and spurred his ussal crab onward, down the side the opposite hill, back across the plains towards camp. Magnon's worst fears were confirmed; the fellowship had brought an entire legion of soldiers to defend Odinax, and among them, was his best friend Shanohn. In an attempt to clear these negative thoughts from his mind, Magnon began to recite lines from a poem he had recently read. "''The world is quiet here...but for how long.' '''Very good. How about this one. ''Life is but another creek, flowing of from the river of time; no one knows where it will go, or where it will end.' Oh, yes. Very good indeed." And so, Magnon continued on, like this, until he arrived back at his camp, dismounted, and tied up his ussal crab. Walking into the camp Magnon announced to the small group, "I have retuned, and I bring tidings from the north." Chapter 9. Onuju Onuju looked up from the fire he had been stoking with a long metal rod. All around the camp, where once the atmosphere had been sleepily peaceful, everybody was wide awake and attentive. Magnon dismounted from his Ussal crab, strode briskly into the camp, and spoke. "The tidings I bring are not those of cheer," began the matoran, "there are far more green soldiers than we initially anticipated. There is an entire legion of matoran headed our way." Onuju studied the matoran of Magnetism for a minute, and then spoke, "An entire legion? Preposterous. Are you sure you aren't exaggerating, spy?" "No, I'm not exaggerating! That is what I saw. An entire legion of the Fellowship's army is headed our way." "Very well, spy, you are dismissed. You may rest." As Magnon retired to one of the small white tents, a matoran of plasma, by the name of Jalnax, sidled up to Onuju's side. "Do you think we can trust the spy's report? It seems far fetched. Magnon has been known to exaggerate at times, sir." "Yes, JalnaxLieutenant ," Onuju replied, "Magnon has been known to exaggerate, however, we must assume the worst. If the spy says there is a legion, then as far as I'm concerned, there is a legion. We must inform the Makuta Empousa." "Yes, Onuju, but if we inform the general, and it turns out Magnon was exaggerating after all, then we will all be in trouble." "Inform Empousa of what," asked a cold voice full of malice. It was none other than the makuta general himself, strolling in a bat-like manner, through the Confederate campsite. "What is the news you have? I suggest you fill me in with a prompt and proper explanation, or I may just eat you for dinner." Onuju quickly stood up and looked the makuta in the eyes, eyes sunken like a glowing orange tunnel. Their was such an aura of menace radiated of Empousa, it was a wonder the makuta did not glow. "Our spy," the Toa of Earth began without preamble, "has informed us that an entire legion of greens are on the march." "An ''entire ''legion?" asked Empousa skeptically. "An entire legion. Are you sure you aren't loosing your grip, toa? How could the Fellowship organize such a posse, with fewer than a day's notice?" "Perhaps they were informed by an accountant," suggested Jalnax, fearful for the makuta's response. "Indeed," replied Empousa, glaring down at the matoran with a bitter and resentful hatred in his eyes, "tell me this, matoran, '''whom do you think this accountant is? ' Jalnax recoiled in fear, retreated back to the camp, and left Toa Onuju to do the talking. "We will search, with the upmost scrutiny, for the said accountant, sir." "You had better locate this accountant, or else there will be most deleterious consequences, if you get my drift." And with that, the makuta spread his leathery wings, and took of into the darkening sky. Characters Fellowship of Kentis Nui RebellionFellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion *Malleus *Optimidus *Helios *Ramus *Lumina (Deceased) *Sting (Deceased) *Shanohn (Mentioned Only) Confederate Empire of Shadows *Kronaxx *Umbrakk *Takanian *Bloödvok *Empousa *Onuju *Magnon *Jalnax Other Characters *Ankylos Category:Stories Category:Primordius Magna Saga Category:Primordius Magna Civil War Story Arc